1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method, a program, and a storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method, a program, and a storage medium which make it possible to achieve displaying and printing of titles with great convenience to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of recorders equipped with a large-capacity storage medium, such as hard disk drive (HDD) recorders, the number of contents which a user is able to record has increased dramatically. In known techniques, when reproducing a large number of recorded contents or the like, a list of content titles is displayed along with thumbnails or the like, for example, so that the user can find his or her desired content quickly.
One technique has been proposed that makes it easier for the user to search for a content even in a large-capacity device in which a large number of contents are recorded. According to this technique, a title list is generated such that programs having the same title are integrated into one, so that the programs having the same title can be reproduced in succession (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-133984, for example).